powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare (Dino Super Charge)
Nightmare is a sheep-themed outlaw, which enjoys both sleeping and inflicting nightmares on others. Character History Nightmare is first seen sleeping in a cell within the ship before Heckyl gently wakes him up. No longer asleep, he excuses himself and asks if he was snoring too loud, to which Heckyl answers he was, but his reason for awakening him is to aid him in his next plan against the Rangers. His first target is Shelby, as she sleeps on a pillow Heckyl gives her to rest. Upon touching it, Nightmare enters her mind and causes her to perceive all around her as Vivix. She attacks her friends, which evade her moves, until she slashes the pillow in half, at the moment held by Tyler. He reveals himself before the heroes and makes his escape after taunting them. The day is excruciating for them, as they cannot rest while Kendall seeks the connection of the pillow to the outlaw, eventually figuring it out. In response to the Rangers' strategy, Fury sends out real Vivix to tire them out even more. Though exhausted, they successfully defeat them, only for Ivan to attack them, suffering from sleepwalking. Koda tracks down the pillow and rips it in two, freeing the knight. After leaving Shelby at school, Riley is controlled by a pillow left on the helmet of his scooter by Curio. Meanwhile, Heckyl deals with the other weary Rangers until Shelby finds him out, her suspicions all but confirmed when Snide takes over and retreats from the battle. Nightmare is then left by Fury and Curio to deal with the fatigued heroes, but fails as he is defeated both in normal size, by a combined attack of six of the Rangers, and as a giant by their three Megazords. Personality Nightmare's personality is very childlike and playful, as he treats his task as merely an excuse for fun, even prompting Heckyl to state it was a dream job for him. He is also shown to be loyal, as he reports back to base that the mission is being hindered by the endurance of the heroes, to which Fury sends Vivix to wear them down further. He can also whine constantly when things do not go his way, but he always keeps his excitement up when facing his enemies. Arsenal * Nightmare is shown to use pillows in his arsenal. The first variation is shown to endues illusions. It was used on Shelby as she rested her head on one, waking up and thinking the other Rangers were Vivix. The second is the most used and induces sleep, which afflicts all Rangers but Phillip, as he was absent at the time. The third involves a possession-like control triggered by Curio on Riley, which nearly caused him to hand over his Energem to Fury. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * In Dino Super Charge, Nightmare's costume has slightly been modified from the Kyoryuger version. For example, the Deboss logo on Debo Akkumoon's chest has been placed directly below Nightmare's head so it's barely visible. Quotes See also References Category:Sledge's Outlaws